The 5th day of Christmas
by Loverly Light
Summary: Kinda semi-AU. At a Christmas Party, Sora finally works up the nerve to tell Namine how he feels. SoraXNamine, RikuXKairi, one-sided ReplikuXNamine.


**The fifth day of Christmas**

"Hi guys!" Sora cheered as he welcomed his friends into his house. Riku and Kairi smiled back in greeting before walking into the brightly-lit living room.

Kairi glanced around at the multi-colored lights bordering everything possible and the fake snow that littered all horizontal surfaces.

"Wow, you really went all out on the decorating, didn't you?" Kairi asked her one-time crush, clearly impressed.

"Yeah! Well, mom and Roxas helped out too," Sora confessed, rubbing the back of his head, his statement causing Kairi to chuckle.

"Speaking of Roxas, where is everyone else?" Riku asked as he walked up from hanging up his and Kairi's coats and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist.

"Oh, Roxas and Xion are helping mom in the kitchen, and Namine's over there," The spiky-haired youth explained, waving towards the blonde who sat in the corner with a sketchpad in hand. Namine smiled, waved back, then went back to her drawing.

"When are you going to tell her how you feel about her, Sora?" Riku asked plainly.

"W-what…?" Sora stuttered, face blushing dark red.

Kairi laughed melodically. "Oh, come on, Sora. We all know you like her. And she likes you, too."

"You really think so?"

"I know so. I can tell when a girl's in love."

"Because you are one?" Riku asked, hugging the redhead tighter.

"Of course!" Kairi grinned back.

"But, there's… well, there's one other problem." Sora admitted, averting his gaze from his best friends.

"What's that?"

"…Who's that would be more accurate," Sora said, glancing back at where Namine was seated.

"Who…?" Riku asked, turning the same way… then realized exactly what Sora meant when he was confronted with a mirror image of himself leaning against the wall to the right of Namine.

"Oh. Him." Riku let out a sigh. "Why did you invite him, anyway?"

"W-well, it's not his fault he is who he is, and I guess I felt kinda sorry for him, so…"

"Feh." Riku responded. To say he did not care for his replica was something of an understatement.

"Well, yes, he likes her, but… does she like him?" Kairi asked.

"I'm not sure… I know she thinks of him as a friend, but… I just don't know."

"Go for it, Sora," Riku exhorted. "I know you'll regret it if you don't."

* * *

Sora sighed as he glanced over his shoulder at Namine. Hours had passed since Riku had given him the advice, and the party was almost over, but… well, Sora had liked Namine secretly for years now, secretly being the key theme. He didn't see why he had to tell her now.

"_I know you'll regret it if you don't."_

_Yeah, but I'm pretty sure I'll regret it even if I do,_ Sora responded to mental-Riku.

_But you _know_ you'll regret it if you don't._

Sora let out a sigh. Yeah, he knew he would. He had spent all these years trying to work up the nerve to tell her. If he didn't actually tell her at some point, it would all be for nothing.

_All right, here goes._

"Hi, Namine!" Sora greeted, sticking his head in front of Namine's.

"Oh, Sora, hello!" Namine greeted cheerfully, quickly shutting her sketchbook and flashing him a smile.

"Look, I want to ask you something."

"Yes?"

Sora stretched his hand out to Namine.

"Do you think you could stand up? It feels kinda awkward like this."

"S-sure." Namine complied, slipping her hand into Sora's. He pulled her to her feet then paused, trying to think of exactly how to word it. It was then he realized he was still holding Namine's hand.

"Oh! Um…" Sora exclaimed, but didn't pull his hand away; he didn't want to. The way Namine smiled softly at him, it seemed like she didn't either.

"What was it you wanted to tell me, Sora?" she asked quietly, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I… I really like you, Namine!" Sora blurted out, pulling Namine into a hug. "And as more than just a friend!"

Namine smiled sweetly up at the brown-haired hero.

"So do I, Sora."

Sora pulled back and exchanged glances with Namine. Yes, he was definitely glad he told her.

* * *

"They're so cute together, aren't they Riku?" Kairi asked, smiling.

"What, not cuter than me, surely!" Riku teased. Kairi responded by leaning in to kiss him on the cheek.

Repliku folded him arms and glared at the two couples reservedly. It wasn't fair that Sora could just steal Namine from him like that! Both of them had doted on her for years, he knew that. And he also knew from the beginning that he was only a friend of Namine's, and didn't reside in her heart like Sora did.

"Heh…"

Well, at least… if Namine was happy, then he could be satisfied with that.

"Congratulations, Sora… you pass the test."

* * *

Author's notes: Well, this is day five in my 12 days of Christmas project! Oh yeah, and this is semi-AU, although not entirely…. It's kinda confusing. ^^" And yes, I know, it made no sense and OOCness was rampant. Sorry. -.-


End file.
